


It's The Way...

by ariella884



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: Just a short J/C drabble. Kathryn can't sleep. Chakotay can't sleep. At least one of them is honest about why.





	It's The Way...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something different, so I challenged myself to write something with dialogue only. This is what came out. No beta, so if it's awful, it's all because of me (like usual). Enjoy!

“Kathryn?”

“Chakotay.”

“Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“But why are you here?”

“I ran out of replicator rations, so I couldn’t get coffee.”

“No, Kathryn! Why are you here? Why are you in my quarters?”

“I...I...could hear you through the walls and knew you weren’t asleep either, so I thought I’d stop over and we could talk.”

“Talk? Is that really what you want?”

“What else?”

“Be honest.”

“I am. I enjoy our conversations. Since neither of us could sleep, I thought…”

“Kathryn.”

“Yes?”

“Sit down already. You’re making me nervous with all your fidgeting.”

“I don’t fidget!”

“Uh huh. Okay. Sit down anyways.”

“So what is keeping you awake, Chakotay?”

“You.”

“What?”

“You. You are keeping me awake.”

“What did I do?”

“It’s nothing that you did. It’s just you.”

“Oh? I don’t…”

“It’s you, Kathryn. It’s the way your lip curls up right before you smile. It’s the way you always talk with your hands. It’s your excitement over all the scientific stuff. It’s the way you can walk into a room and demand attention, yet still be so perfectly feminine and soft at the same time. It’s the way you smile at me and it makes me feel like I’m the only person you see. It’s…”

“Chakotay…”

“...the way you are always so damn sexy and hot and brilliant and sexy…”

“CHAKOTAY!”

“What?!”

“Will you just shut up and kiss me already?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“And Chakotay...I didn’t come over here to talk. Just so you know.”

“I know. I always know.”


End file.
